A power distribution unit (PDU) is often used to provide power distribution for electrical equipment within a cabinet. Configuration of PDUs vary depending upon specifications, intended functions, installation methods and different combinations of insert position. This allows PDUs to provide suitable solutions for power distribution of cabinets with different power environments. The use of a PDU with a cabinet can make power distribution within a cabinet more tidy, reliable, safe, professional and beautiful. This facilitates a convenient and reliable power supply within a cabinet. Typically when the input current exceeds 30 Amps, a PDU is directly connected to a device by a cable.
In the figures, reference numbers refer to the following:                1—socket;        111—elastic tab fasteners;        12—plug receptacle;        121—tab groove;        122—small tab groove;        13—tab for limiting;        14—conduits;        2—plug;        21—base;        211—plug insert;        2111—plug insert;        2112—small ridge;        212—tab B;        22—handle;        221—upper casing;        2211—tab C;        2212—tab groove C;        2213—tab groove B;        2214—tab D;        2215—threaded hole;        2216—through hole;        2217—annular concave-convex garnish gripping region;        222—lower casing;        23—inverted tooth structure;        231—upper inverted tooth;        2311—tab groove D;        232—lower inverted tooth;        24—hasp;        241—locking slot;        242—catching structure;        243—push button;        25—U-shaped groove;        3—cables;        4—conductive inserts.        